Evil Infested Ridge
|chinese_title = 魔背岭 |status = Exists |members = *Heavenly Beasts *Longevity Spirits *Cassia Lotus Tree * * |era = !?5-#115 |type = !Place--separate dimension#99 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#81 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#81 |nation = !Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom--former territory#81 |first_appearance = 81-Mentioned |last_appearance = |history = Origin The exact origin of the had been long forgotten. It is not a Burial Ground nor an Ancestral Earth, and can not be trully compared with them, but still it is a rare ground with treasures and riches. The had an abundance of godly ores, a plethora of spirit medicines and herbs, and it is inhabited by Heavenly Beasts and Longevity Spirits of various types and age. Ancient Ming Era First battle against Evil Typha Tree set up the Slaughtering Evil Formation as a weapon against the Evil Typha Tree, however, before they used it, the Cassia Lotus Tree attacked the Evil Typha Tree and destroyed most of it. Dark Crow and then merged the Six Dao Lotus with the Cassia Lotus Tree in order in ensure its survival.}} Emperors Era Second battle against Evil Typha Tree only to find that the Evil Typha Tree had regrown and was trying to stage a comeback against the Cassia Lotus Tree they then worked together as Min Ren was almost Immortal Emperor to supress the Evil Typha Tree once more which they succesfully achieved and believed to have destroyed it.}} Little Silly Dark Crow left Little Silly in the west part of the Ridge, and asked to use imperial Amnesty Decree to protect the area from intrusions. Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom Min Ren brought the to the Grand Middle Territory and it became a part of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom. placed a seal inside of the Evil Infested Ridge that prevented anyone above the Ancient Saint level from entering. For millions of years the was the hunting ground for the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and due to the Sect's strength no one dared to trespass. Difficult Dao Era The situation changed by the end of the Emperors Era. When the Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom was destroyed by the Heavenly God Sect, the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect lost control over almost all its former territory, including the Evil Infested Ridge. In the eyes of various nations and sects, the Evil Infested Ridge was an alluring treasury and all of them wanted a part of it. So, even though the Heavenly God Sect defeated Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, it did not dare to own the Evil Infested Ridge alone and had to share it with the rest of the world. However, only grand sects and powerful nations were qualified to enter the Evil Infested Ridge, while the small sects and ordinary cultivators could not enter. To the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect the most humilating part was not the lose of the Evil Infested Ridge per se, but their inability to enter it ever since. Because of their decline in power, the Sect was treated as a third-rate one and thus was not qualified to enter the Ridge. Throughout the Difficult Dao Era countless sects had entered the Evil Infested Ridge. Due to the dangers inside many Royal Nobles and even some Enlightened Beings had died in this place. Current Era The opened again at the start of the Current Era. Many sects and nations, including Heavenly Jewel Kingdom, Jiang Zuo Clan, Southern Heavenly Kingdom, Azure Mysterious Ancient Kingdom and others, entered the Ridge. The Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect also came this time, led by Li Qiye. |geography = West West part of the Ridge was placed under protection of 's Amnesty Decree. Little Silly lived in this area for millions of years until its death. |description = |techniques = |items = }}